


We're Fading Fast

by Bay



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bay/pseuds/Bay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Riza goes to Hughes' wedding together and right after have a moment to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Fading Fast

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://peripeteia.dreamwidth.org/3640.html?thread=122424#cmt122424) from the [Kisses Down Low Oral Sex Fanfest](http://peripeteia.dreamwidth.org/3640.html). Title comes from Fall Out Boy's "Miss Missing You." Huge thanks to sonjajade for the great betaing!
> 
>  **4/25/13:** Made some slight edits on the dance and staircase scenes to have more tension. Also fixed a couple typos and added in an extra detail in the hotel room scene. More details [here](http://bayalexison.tumblr.com/post/48865754833/fma-roy-riza-were-fading-fast-rewrite).

Roy wasn’t surprised that Maes would invite both him and Riza to his wedding since all three had been through together during the Ishval Extermination. It was then only natural that they go to Central together for the special occasion.   
  
They were in the same compartment for this train ride. Roy flipped through the pages of a magazine while Riza was reading a book. He stole a glance at her, the Lieutenant looking as if she wasn’t fully immersed into the story yet. They had been on a few train trips together before, but something about Riza in a blouse and skirt instead of uniform made this particular ride a little different. Roy’s eyes fell back on the magazine to an ad concerning a new restaurant.   
  
“Have you met Gracia before?” Riza asked, causing Roy to look at her once more.  
  
“A few times, yes,” Roy answered immediately. “She’s a pleasant lady to speak with.” Maes had mentioned and showed pictures of her to them back in Ishval. It wasn’t until after the war that he got a chance to see Gracia in person.   
  
“I have no doubt she is.” A small smile appeared on Riza’s lips. “Can’t wait to meet her.”   
  
Roy returned a smile of his own. “You two will get along well, I’m sure.”   
  
When a long silence stretched between them, they went back to their reading materials. He expected the rest of the trip there wouldn’t be much to converse one another. Maybe she would tell him about the book during dinner and tomorrow they would discuss plans for the upcoming wedding. For now he was used to this quietness—just the presence of her was enough.   
  
+++  
  
On the day of the wedding, she and Roy headed to the wedding on foot, as the church and restaurant where they were holding the reception was only a block from the hotel. They got there half an hour early before the wedding.   
  
The ceremony was a quiet and intimate affair. Inside the church there seemed to be less than fifty guests, which Riza assumed only close friends and relatives were invited. Roy was the best man, so he had to be at the front with Maes. She sat alone.   
  
As Maes and Gracia were saying their vows, she couldn’t stop looking at her superior. This was the first time she saw him in a suit and tie and thought he looked very handsome in formal wear. She started imagining herself undressing him and trailing kisses on his mouth down to his throat, his hands tugging at her hair, how their bodies felt pressed warmly together…  
  
Riza, startled, stopped from furthering her fantasy when she caught Roy smiling at her. It was the kind of smile that said he was glad they went together today. A part of her wished he sat with her in the pews.   
  
Shortly after came the dinner reception. The restaurant was big enough to fit all the guests and there was a band playing upbeat music. She and Roy sat together at a table not far off from the dance floor.   
  
“A lovely ceremony, wasn’t it?” Riza asked.   
  
Roy tasted some of his wine before nodding. “It was. Gracia looks beautiful in her wedding dress and Maes doesn’t look half bad himself.”   
  
“I thought you would say he’s a total disaster.” She allowed herself to sip a drink.  
  
“Well, this is his wedding day and I’m being nice.” He offered her a smirk, which made Riza rolled her eyes.  
  
At that moment the newlyweds approached them. Maes swung an arm around Roy’s shoulder.   
  
“Hey you two!” Enjoying yourselves so far?”  
  
Riza gave Maes a smile. “We are, thanks for asking.”  
  
“Glad to hear,” Gracia said with a smile, then turned to Riza. “You must be Riza Hawkeye, right?” Riza stood and they shook hands. “Maes told me a lot about you, it’s wonderful to finally meet you!”  
  
“Thank you, I’m flattered.”  
  
A huge smile spread across Maes’ face. “So Roy, there are a few friends from Investigations I want you to meet, would it be alright if I borrowed you real quick?”   
  
“I don’t see the harm in that.” He rose out from his seat and followed Maes behind.   
  
When Gracia sat down across from her, the two were quiet a brief moment. Riza drank a little of her wine before speaking.  
  
“So how did you and Maes meet?” she asked.  
  
The bride’s face lit up with joy. “He visited the bookshop I work at. After Maes purchased a book, he asked me out to dinner and I agreed. We dated for a few weeks before he had to leave for Ishval, but we wrote each other often.”  
  
“I take it he proposed to you when he came back home?”  
  
Gracia nodded. “He did, and of course I said yes.” Her smile then faded. “Maes told me you and Roy have known each other for a while.”  
  
“He was my father’s apprentice. We became good friends.” It wasn’t often Riza talked about her past to anyone else. Maes was Roy’s friend and in the same war with them, so it was only fair he—and to an extension, Gracia— knew about it.  
  
“Ah, I see. What made you decide to join the military?”  
  
Riza hesitated to answer at first, but then said, “To make Amestris and the world a better place.” And to help the Lt. Colonel.  
  
“That was also the reason Maes wanted to be in the military. He had doubts about that after Ishval, but said he could make a difference by staying.”   
  
Riza offered Gracia a sad smile. That reminded her of the day Roy appointed her his assistant and bodyguard, trusting her with both his back and ideals. She decided to continue on this path alongside him, for better or worse, and there was nothing that could change her mind.   
  
Roy and Maes returned a moment later, the both of them taking a seat.   
  
“I hope you ladies didn’t miss us too much,” Maes said cheekily.   
  
“Riza and I had a nice conversation together,” Gracia said.   
  
“Good to hear.” Roy smiled.  
  
The band had just finished playing a snappy tune and began a much slower one. Riza watched Maes grinning at her and Roy. Her heart racing, she had an idea where this was going.   
  
“Say, why don’t you two dance together right now?”   
  
Roy shot his friend a skeptical look. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” Feeling the same way, Riza was sure her expression was similar upon hearing Maes’ request.   
  
“What’s wrong dancing with your friend?”  
  
“Nothing, but…”  
  
“Then go on!”   
  
She and Roy looked at each other for a second before he stood up and offered her his hand. After some consideration, Riza accepted it and they headed to the dance floor together. He had his hand rested on her hip while the other gently cradled her hand, the close contact between their bodies as they moved together made Riza’s stomach drop. She placed her hand on his shoulder nervously.   
  
“I swear, Hughes wants to play matchmaker with us,” Roy whispered in slight irritation.   
  
“I’ll be amused if that were the case.”   
  
Roy remained quiet until a soft smile played around his lips. “I admit, this is actually nice, dancing with you.”   
  
Breath caught in her throat, Riza blushed and found herself stuck on how to answer that. She instead focused on the way Roy guided them and the music. His movements were careful and smooth all in one, the pacing just right. With each step she started to feel more comfortable around him like this.   
  
“Did your sisters teach you how to be this good at dancing?” Riza asked, smirking. Roy had told her already about Madame Christmas and the women in her intelligence network, which she thought was interesting. The fact that the girls were adept at so many things, from sleuthing to dancing, fascinated her and she wondered what else they’d taught him over the years.  
  
“A few, yes.” Roy didn’t look embarrassed in admitting that. “I’m happy their lessons are paying off.”  
  
“If you’re suggesting we should dance more, I think that’s unwise, Sir.”  
  
“Maybe not in public, but I wouldn’t mind doing this with you again.”  
  
Riza’s arms stiffened. She wanted to do a hundred dances with Roy and have him never let her go; that was wrong of her to desire more of his company that way. The thought of tonight their only opportunity to do this saddened her. The music stopped shortly after and everyone on the floor applauded. She and Roy immediately headed back to their seats where Gracia and Hughes were waiting for them.   
  
+++  
  
They stayed for another half hour until there was no use lingering on any longer. Roy had a chance to dance with Gracia and a female cousin of hers, both of whom were graceful dancers he thought. However, he enjoyed his earlier dance with Riza the most, the warmth of her as they twirled together intoxicating.   
  
By the time they left the restaurant, Central City was mostly quiet. Most everything was already closed for the night, and the only thing still open nearby was a corner bar and an all night diner. They passed two friends leaving the diner with doggie bags and a lonesome drunk, who staggered along the sidewalk as he sang a song off-key tune about a woman who wore a red petticoat. The street lamps gave a golden glow to the leaf-cluttered sidewalk as they walked slowly back to the hotel.  
  
“The dinner reception was great. Overall, I had fun today,” Roy said.  
  
“Me too.”   
  
As the two continued walking, Roy stole a glance at Riza. He couldn’t help thinking how her face softened, as if she really enjoyed herself tonight. He wished to see her more relaxed, more  _happy_  like that.   
  
“Back at the wedding, I thought about what it would be like kissing you,” Riza said after they were quiet for a while. That caused Roy to tense.   
  
“Ohhh,” he drawled with a grin. “That’s why you were startled when I smiled at you.” He thought back to when he looked into her eyes that reminded her of whiskey, how it calmed him.   
  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.” Riza had her eyes dropped away from him and said quietly, “It would be unwise of us to do so.”  
  
Frowning, Roy knew she was right. There were many reasons they shouldn’t give in to their emotions for one another. If someone were to catch them, all their plans would be worth nothing. Still, the way they distanced themselves was unbearable. What he thought of next was a rash decision.   
  
“I grant you permission to kiss me, Lieutenant.”   
  
Riza’s eyes grew wide. “Excuse me?”  
  
“It’s not right, I know. But just for tonight, I’ll be content. I’ll understand, though, if you still feel—”  
  
Roy wasn’t able to finish his sentence when she kissed him, her hands cupping his cheeks. Her lips were soft and there was a fire burning inside him brighter than his flame alchemy, which he welcomed very much. He opened his mouth slightly to let Riza slide her tongue against his bottom lip, a soft groan escaping him. There was nothing he wanted to do now than to continue kissing her forever under the moonlight.   
  
He wrapped his arms around Riza and moved his mouth away from hers to kiss her jaw and chin. Riza gasped while his lips went down further to her neck.   
  
“Wait,” Riza said, which made him stop. After he let her go from his arms, she took a step back. “This is too risky.”  
  
Roy sighed and turned from her, walking away. When she caught up to him, he murmured, “I agree, it’s risky- at least out in the open. But if we were to go back to the hotel, we’d have plenty of privacy.”  
  
He could see she was thinking hard about the idea of it all. “That’s true,” she answered at last. “I guess the only question that remains is your room or mine?”  
  
“We can go to mine.” The excitement in his voice was too noticeable, but Roy didn’t care. He gestured his hand for Riza to walk first before following her behind.   
  
It wasn’t long until he and Riza reached the hotel. As they passed the reception area, Roy looked over his shoulder to see the lady at the desk busy with a phone call. He caught up to Riza on the stairs, a part of him wondering if she was going to change her mind. If so, he would respect that.   
  
As they continued up, Roy glimpsed to see Riza wringing her hands. He couldn’t blame her looking uncertain. They both froze upon encountering two women, talking to one another, heading down. Roy felt his stomach drop—that was a close call. They remained still until the women were off the stairs. Giving Riza another glance, he saw she was just as nervous as he was. Once she made a single nod, they resumed going upstairs.   
  
He and Riza made it to their floor and to their neighboring rooms. Roy looked around to see if the coast was clear. Seeing no one else coming, he unlocked the door and entered the room. He let Riza dash inside before closing the door, and the both of them hurried to press their lips together.   
  
This time their kiss was more desperate with their teeth bumping and low noises from their throats. They pulled each other’s coats off, letting them fall to the floor, and as Riza started pushing them toward the bed they kicked their shoes off. Roy’s fingers clutched at the soft fabric of Riza’s dress and left scattered touches around the hard line of her spine. After Riza slipped off Roy’s tie, she quickly unbuttoned his vest and pushed it off his shoulders. Eventually they broke apart from the kiss, and as they gazed at one another, Roy squeezed her hand gently.  
  
“Are you sure about this?”   
  
Riza nodded, a small smile gracing her lips. “Yes.”  
  
That was the only answer he needed. Roy sealed his lips to hers, the heat returning that consumed him the last time they kissed. His hands ran through Riza’s short hair and he breathed her scent deep into his lungs.   
  
He quickly led them to the bed, falling backward on the mattress, and grabbed Riza’s wrist to pull her on top of him. A grin stretched across Riza’s face as she opened the buttons of his shirt and slipped it off his shoulders. While they shared another slow kiss, Riza had one hand traveling all over his chest and another rubbing at the back of his neck. Each of her touches sent electricity down his spine.   
  
“You weren’t lying about imagining kissing me.” He smirked at her.  
  
Riza hummed in agreement. “I wonder if maybe you weren’t thinking about kissing me, too.”  
  
“Whether or not this is a good idea, I won’t deny that I was curious about it,” he replied as he brushed her bangs out of her face. He hoped he hadn’t ruined the mood in admitting his doubts about if they should even be doing this. Roy wanted to be honest with her above all else, however, and telling her the truth felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders.  
  
Riza responded by pressing her lips on his cheek. She then backed away and lifted herself on her knees, pulling the dress over her head before tossing it away along with her bra. Gazing at Riza a moment, Roy’s breathing slowed and he swallowed. He always thought she was lovely, but seeing her almost bare left him thunderstruck. Roy grinned and took Riza’s hand to kiss it.   
  
He drank her in, the sight and feel of her. Battle scars marked her body but did not detract from her beauty. Her breasts were firm and creamy, the nipples dark and pebbled in arousal. The taut skin of her stomach quivered at the touch of his fingers and the muscles in her thighs were toned and warm around his middle. His eyes met hers in the quiet room.   
  
“Why don’t you lie down for me,” he whispered as he cupped her face with his hand.  
  
Riza offered him a soft smile and turned to kiss his palm. “Alright,” she replied.  
  
She climbed off of him and settled herself on the mattress. Roy hovered her and as he sucked on Riza’s throat, a moan left her. She tightened her grip on Roy’s hair as his mouth traveled down to her collarbone. He left dark love bites in places he knew she could cover and murmured things to her as he went, making her clutch at him even tighter at times. Not knowing if this would be the only time he’d get to indulge in this fantasy with her, he slowly explored more of her body by lavishing his tongue onto her breasts, firm nipples warm against his tastebuds. He began caressing her hips with his hands and Riza’s stomach shivered as he trailed his kisses further down, pressing his lips to each freckle he found. Roy nipped and licked at her as he wanted to commit every inch of her skin to memory.   
  
He stopped when he noticed Riza still wore her panties. As he met her eyes a brief moment, she gave him a half smile and Roy pushed the garment off her legs. He showered kisses on the inside of her thigh before burying his face between her legs. The musky scent of her was very pleasing to Roy, overwhelming him. Roy slid his tongue against her, slick and soft, like wet silk, that had Riza shivering. His fingers entered her shortly after, and she had her legs flung over his shoulders.   
  
She contracted against his fingers as he pushed inside her just right, stroking that special place inside her and relishing the roughness of her body there. As he pleasured her, Riza’s body jostled and she twisted her head back and forth on the pillow. He swiped in another lick, tasting her wetness, and her moans grew louder. Riza pushed his head forward in encouragement.   
  
“Like that, yes,” she panted. “A little further. Wanted this a long time and oh, oh—”  
  
Roy sunk his fingers further inside as he continued to lick and nip at her and let out a groan when she began rocking against him. She tugged at Roy’s hair as her thighs tightened around him, which thrilled Roy to his very core; he didn’t think he would ever get tired of this. His tongue circled around her clit, sending Riza to tremble harder at her climax. Once she came, he didn’t stop until Riza slightly shoved him away, which he knew meant she couldn’t take it anymore and wasn’t offended. She soon collapsed and took deep breaths. He was careful pulling his fingers out of her, and right after Roy relaxed himself on the bed next to Riza and cuddled her, giving her a small kiss on the forehead. The taste of her still lingered on his tongue.   
  
“Satisfied?”   
  
Riza offered him a pleased smile. “I am. Thank you.”  
  
“I’m sure Hughes and Gracia will throw several dinner parties and inviting the both of us.”  
  
“And that means more stolen moments like this?”   
  
Kissing her on the mouth, Roy had no doubt that would be the case.


End file.
